Four Lettered Words
by cheakyhappysmiles
Summary: Girls are disappearing across the city. For Phryne it gets personal so she turns to the one person she swore she would never see again (set about 6 months after my short 'Three little words', you might want to take a peek first)
1. Chapter 1

Time was crawling past, moving at a rate of nothing. It seemed to Mary years since the girls screaming had turned to sobbing, and eventually into small groans. However the reality was it can't really have been more than a hour or two. Now there was silence which was occasionally interrupted by a struggled breath. The girls broken body had been dumped back in with her a while ago. She just lay on the floor now, twitching occasionally. Mary watched on safe in the knowledge that the men would be gone awhile. At only eight years old Mary had seen her fair share of nastiness. All she wanted to do was help. With the last of her water from her meal and a rag cloth Mary tried in vain the clean the girls wounds, wash away the dried blood and grime. This certainly wasn't the first girl that they'd left in this condition recently and Mary knew exactly what was coming. That final breath, the sound, the sound would stay with her for the rest of her miserable life. She waited for the inevitable as she sat stroking the girls hair, hoping that somehow she understood she wasn't alone or in danger in her last moments. Finally that last rattling breath came. And now there was silence. No one else knew she had died, no one yet knew it was time to mourn. Except Mary. Mary wept, Mary mourned, Mary died a little with with this girl. She can't have been more that fourteen or fifteen years old and now she lay dead on the dirt floor. As a final act Mary tried to clean the girls face. Her family, if she had any deserved to see her without the tear streaks. She hoped the men would be gentle, respectful with the body this time. She knew they wouldn't, they didn't care.

Mary curled up in the corner and waited for the sun to rise and wondered, and not for the first time, if the next death would be her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacks office was silent. Six months ago that might have been considered a little odd but not now. Now Jack Robinson's life was filled with silence and loneliness. If you were to walk past his door you couldn't be blamed for thinking his office empty, but it wasn't. An exhausted Jack was sat at his desk his head in his hands. News had just gotten to him, the news he'd been dreading and working so hard to avoid. Fifteen year old Ruth Mertons body had been found. They'd been searching constantly for her since the poor girls frantic mother had staggered in, half hysterical to report her missing nearly two weeks previously. The whole police force moved on this one, all of them praying that this one didn't turn up like the others. She was the seventh girl in the last three months to be murdered in this exact fashion. All the girls were aged between fourteen and sixteen and all showed signs of repeated beating. And in each case it was a single prolonged attack which ended the girls short lives. Seven senseless deaths. The city was in uproar, parents didn't dare let their daughters out of sight for fear that they'd be next. All eyes were turned to the police for answers, which they simply didn't have. The girls were all dumped carelessly, but few clues were left behind. All that was left, a few smudged boot prints and broken bodies scattered across the city. Oddly each body, including Ruth's had clean patches as though someone had tried (and failed) to clean the body. It baffled everyone. Why clean them if you planned on just dumping them wherever you can? It just didn't make sense. It did however unite the force in their joint desire to get the killer (or killers as Jack believed to be the case) off the street whilst simultaneously tearing them apart as every station wanted to be the one to catch the culprit.

Jack sat, his mind running a mile a minute. He couldn't help but think about the last days of these poor girls lives. How their last moments must have felt. Scared, in pain and away from any form of kindness.

"Collins!Get in here!" Jack bellowed suddenly "bring all the case files. We must be missing something. Something ties these girls together, something more than senseless murder. We need to go through every file again"

"Sir, we've been through them a hundred" and exhausted and dejected Hugh started as he appeared at the door

"Then we'll go through them a hundred times more and a hundred times again" Jacks voice was raising fast "someone is killing these children. We need to find out who before another girl is grabbed. Look at the time frames, it seems that as they kill one they take another. So with Ruth dead"

"They already have another child" Hugh cut in.

"Exactly, we can't help Ruth now, so let's try and save the next one"

 _A.N: I hope you don't mind this slow build to Jack and Phryne-Ness. It is coming up although not in the way some of you think. Please stick with it, this is my first proper big fic so I'm feeling my way in the dark a little. Thanks XcheekyX_


	3. Chapter 3

"Mary sat in the corner of her basement nursing her bruised arm. She hadn't gotten out of Big Joe's way fast enough so Si had taken a swipe at her. It hurt like hell but she really couldn't complain to much, not even to herself after all the girls they brought in took a far worse beating. She vaguely wondered when they were going to bring another, they always did. One out, one in. Part of her was always slightly relieved when they threw that next girl in with her. She didn't want them hurt, she didn't want them to die but she didn't want to die either and she was always just waiting for it to be her turn. And once the new one had arrived Mary felt unbelievably guilty. She tried to help, really she did but they never listened. She told them to run, that she'd help, but they never did. Mary wished she could run but without her brother she wouldn't survive. Si may be a thug but he kept her fed. She just couldn't understand why the girls didn't run. They had families, people looking after them. Mary offered to distract the men, giving the girl a chance. But they never did. They didn't seem to want to believe what was happening or they though Mary was some stupid kid. The men thought Mary was stupid. They didn't realise that she understood what was going on. But she did,well sort of. She understood the what but not the why. She knew that they were hurting them and that they were dying as a result.  
"She was yanked from her thoughts by heavy footfall and jovial laughter over head. They were happy,too happy. This usually ment one thing, another girl! Mary heard the door knob turn and in that second any hope that she might be wrong was extinguished. The unfortunate girl was half pushed down the stairs. Someone laughed from the top "A new friend for you Mary" followed by a chilling cackle. She should have known, Tommy. The nastiest blighter of the lot. Mary looked at the crumpled mass at the bottom of the stairs. She couldn't help but wonder why Si ever brought her here. They were far better off before. The girl groaned quietly but Mary didn't dare move. Not while Tommy was still in sight. He would see any act of kindness as a weakness then heaven knows how long he'd spend trying to beat the humanity out of her. Finally the door shut and Mary scrambled from her corner to the newly arrived girl. She just lay there, half unconscious. An egg like lump started to form on her head.

"Its alright, you'll be alright" Mary whispered "I won't hurt you, but you gotta listen to me ok?" She stroked the girls hair "please let her run" she muttered in quiet prayer "let just one escape"  
#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#?#

"Jack and Hugh now stood in Jacks office staring at the walls. An area on each was now dedicated on one of the seven dead girls. They were focused intently now, hoping something would connect. Upon the walls they'd written each of the girls names, where they were last seen,who their friends were, their connections, their families, their social standing. These girls were all over the place. The only things that seemed to group these girls together was age. All were between fourteen and sixteen. None were overly rich and they had families. There really wasn't anyway of narrowing down who might be targeted next. Seven girls were grabbed off the street slowly beaten to death and dumped, none showed sign of any sexual interference and the police still had no ideas about the perpetrators. How did these children cross paths with there killer? How were they picked, was it random or were there particular qualities that made them perfect? They stared in silance having long ago given up on speaking. There was nothing more really to say, so they just stood absorbed in the walls. They hoped something would jump out at them screaming 'look at me, look at this, here's your answer, here I am' But nothing did.  
"They didn't hear anything at first. Not when she stormed in through the stations doors. But they had no choice but to notice as the office door was thrown open with far to much force. And there she stood, her face deathly white. Jacks stomach dropped to his knees. She shouldn't be here not after all this time. What on earth could bring her here now? And with that question his world fell apart.

"She didn't come home from school today. Please Jack, Jane's missing!"


	4. Chapter 4

Phryne Fisher, her name alone was enough to invoke an image of pure elegance. From her perfectly styled hair and floorless make up to her unimaginably expensive and fashionable shoes. She stood as the epitome of high class. But not today. Today all thought of herself was gone. Her it concern was for dear Jane. Her hair was askew, her coat haphazardly thrown on and not a drop of makeup touched her pale, distraught face. What drew Jack in most were her eyes. Usually decorated by a cheeky sparkle or a firey disobedience. Now they only spoke with a silent plea. Calling out to Jack, begging him to listen to help her. She needed someone she trusted, someone who'd give it their all. She needed Jack!

"She knows to come home straight after school. No staying for a chit chat with friends, nothing. She is to come right home. We're not silly Jack. I know that danger is out there at the moment. Every time you've found a body I have Cec and Bert watch her, just to make sure she gets to school and back home again safely. I know she'd never have them actually escort her, she's 15. But I thought this was a pretty good alternative" Phryne paused. She seemed to sink deeper into her pit of despair "But the news this morning broke to late. Jane had already left for school by the time I'd heard it on the wireless. I sent Cec and Bert and they waited. She never left school. They asked around. Jack, she never made it there this morning" her pleading eyes shot to Jack. She drilled into the depths of his soul with her stare "Jack tell me I'm wrong, tell me I'm over reacting. Tell me she's not been taken" her normally calm visard nearly broke into hysterical. "Please...please" she pled in a horse whisper.

Jack sank into his chair. Hugh had gone a most deadly shade of white. This wasn't some stranger who was missing, some faceless child. It was Jane. Phrynes Jane and they loved her in their own ways.

"Jane isn't stupid enough to have wandered off somewhere without telling you" Jack mused aloud "Hugh we need to get news out there. Her physical description, what she was last wearing, the route she would have taken to school. This is the fastest we've heard about a potentially taken girl we need to move while it's still fresh in people's mind. Get it to the other Stations and get it on every wireless station too. If we move fast..." He stopped. He couldn't say it. Phryne became more pale still. "We'll find her" her promised

"I know Jack, I just need you to find her alive"

########################################################################################

The darkness was all consuming. An inky black pond that seemed impossible to climb out of. Drifting in this state of semi consciousness was nice. She was aware of the pain in her head, it just didn't bother her. It was an intellectual fact but had little bearing on her right now. She just had to stay like this, aware but not really.

Hang on. What was that noise. A shuffling. Something was with her in this place. Damn, she would have to focus and with that she knew the pain would hit. Maybe it was just her imagination. That had to be it, she was imagining it. She was alone and therefore was free to stay gently floating under the surface of consciousness. There the shuffling had stopped. Peace! Oh no that was definitely a cough. Her survival instinct kicked in full force. And the pain was almost unbearable

! ! ! ! + ! !

The girl on the floor began to move. Mary was heartily relieved as they didn't normally sleep this much till a day or two into the beatings. Mind you as Mary had looked over the girl earlier she couldn't help but notice how blooded and bruised she was. This girl had clearly put up one hell of a fight when they'd taken her. This thought allowed Mary a tiny glimmer of hope. Maybe this one would be brave enough to run. If she could just save this one it might go some way to making up for the ones she couldn't save

"Who are you? Who's there?" A harsh whisper broke through the merky silence.

Mary carefully made her way to the girls side

"Try no to move, you're in pretty rough shape" Mary tried to brush hair from the girls face but her hand was knocked away.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded.

"My name's Mary, you?"

The girl didn't answer right away,she seemed to be mulling over her options "I'm Jane" she finally answered.

"I'm sorry but you need to listen to me" Mary's serious caught Jane's attention. She tried to sit up. The jolt of pain took her off guard.

"No Jane! You gotta move slowly" Mary put her arm round Jane and helped her to move at a slow steady pace.

"You seem practiced at this" Jane sounded nervous as she slowly pulled herself from Mary

"You're not the first girl they brought here. That's why you have to listen. You have to run. I have it all worked out. I can kick up, pretend to have a nightmare. They hate it when I'm loud. If you pretend to be out of it the shouldn't bother you. Now hopefully they won't lock the door when they come down here. Then when they're dealing with me you can slip out and run" Jane focused on Mary's face. She seemed serious, but on the other hand it could be part of some bigger trap. A game for them. How could she be sure? Jane silently weighed up her options. For the moment she thought best to buy time.

"The girls, the others I mean. Are they the ones from the news bulletins and papers? The ones found beaten to death?" Jane kept her voice level. Mary looked mildly surprised.

"They made headlines? No wonder they're still at it. Big Joe would love that attention" Jane felt the bile rise in her throat. "You see then why you need to run"

"Did you do this for the others?" Jane couldn't understand. If they ran it clearly didn't work.

"No, none of them would. I tried, but they were to scared. None would go, well except..." Mary stopped abruptly. She was reluctant to continue. Could she admit what she'd done? Telling Jane might convince her to try, but it would mean admitting that this whole mess was her fault. That she might have stopped it but was to scared and stupid to understand.

Jane stared at her "Except who Mary?" The young girl fidgeted under Jane's gaze, she refused to make eye contact.

"There was a girl. The first they brought here. Her name was Rosie. Not all of them told me their names, or spoke to me at all. Rosie did. She was scared, but strong, kinda like you. She asked me..." Mary trailed off again. Jane would hate her for this. She swallowed back her own fear and continued "she asked me to distract them so she could run. I told them it would only make them mad, that they'd catch her. I thought they'd get board and let her go. I never dreamt they'd..." again she stopped. I fat tear slid down her dirty cheek "After Rosie I tried to get them all to run. Small hope is better than no hope"

Jane took a moment to take in the pitiful creature next to her. Seven, maybe eight years old. Her scraggly dark hair showed signs that she may in fact be blond under the grime.

"One of those men up there. The blond one, is he why you're here?"

"That's my brother Si. It's always been just us. He's always been heavy handed. But since we came here and he meet the two Joe's he's been awful"

"Would you run, if you could?"

"Definitely. Better on the streets than here" Jane couldn't help but like this poor, almost broken little pixie beside her.

"I tell you what. I will run, but not yet.I'll find a say for us to go together. Miss Phryne will be looking for me. She's bound to have gone to detective Robinson by now,even if they did fight. Together they'll find us. And if we make our escape before then all the better" Jane forced a smile. Mary stood up and looked down at her new friend.

They'll kill you Jane. Run, while you're still able to"

/

AN: sorry for the delay in posting, my 20 month old decided to come down with tonsillitis. But he's back up and running now. Thank you for your patience. X


	5. Chapter 5

A cool, crisp breeze filled the early morning air. Jack had sent Phryne home the previous evening so he and Hugh could get all the information out to the various outlets, and in all honesty they both needed time to collect themselves. She'd been extremely reluctant to go but eventually agreed after Jack faithfully promised to join her as soon as he was able to. For Jack there was the slimmest chance that Jane may have already returned home. Maybe she had just got chatting to friends; maybe she did just skip school and do something just a little bit silly. As long as Jack wasn't at the house to see otherwise he could live in just the tiniest bit of blissful, safe ignorance. But he couldn't ignore the (only slightly more likely) idea that Jane had at some point before the abduction come into contact with the scum that had taken her. A look through her personal things may prove useful.

Jack paused a moment before his final few steps to a house, which until just a few short months ago had been so very familiar to him. From the outside nothing had changed. Everything was as it was that fateful night he turned his back on her. If he'd never done that would they still be in this position now? Would this case unfolded has is had. There was no denying that he and Phryne worked wonders together. If he'd never been a coward and walked out maybe this case would have been solved long ago. Guilt ridden and filled with remorse he approached the door and knocked. Holding his breathe was worried about how he would be received by the others of the household. Normally one would not be worried about the attitude or reaction of the staff. But Phryne had created an unusual unit here, where the staff were simply an add on to the family.

The door slowly opened. Jack was shocked at the appearance of the normally impeccably groomed Mr Butler. The poor, broken man had clearly shed more than a few tears and his face held an anguish that Jack had seen all too often of late.

Mr Butler only offered a nodded greeting as he opened the door wider so that the detective could gain entrance. Jack quickly stepped through and was immediately stuck by the almost tangible despair that crept through the once joy filled house. He looked into the parlour, no Phryne. No anyone, where was Dot?

"Upstairs Detective" Mr Butler seemed to read his mind. Jack gave a small jump before turning his attention back the gentleman behind him. "Miss Fisher asked for you to go straight to young Janes room. She's been there all night" His voice was sad and low. Jack felt unable to form a response so simply nodded as he slowly climbed the stairs. His conflicted feelings were starting to overwhelm him. This really shouldn't affect him so much; Jane was not the first child to disappear. He didn't hurt or cry over them. He grew angry, sure but his heart never broke. Jane wasn't more important than them, but he couldn't help the agonising pain he felt for the loss of this young girl.

He found her quiet and still on the end of Janes bed. Her blank face told him that she was totally unaware of his arrival. She had clearly been going through Janes things when it all became too much for her. Jack quietly and methodically skimmed through the teenagers' desk. It was almost immediately apparent that there was no information to be gained here. Phryne still hadn't moved, she stared blankly at the wall; an occasional tear escaped her eye and ran a track down her cheek. Tentatively Jack lowered himself onto the bed beside her. She tilted her head to rest it on his shoulder. Other than that slight movement she gave no indication that she knew he was there. Silence and a momentary calm filled the room.

"There's nothing here Jack. And she's not stupid enough to go off alone. Not now, not like this" He nodded, Jane was streetwise.

"We'll find her. She's smart, she'll find a way to help us help her" He managed to sound far more confident than he felt. Phryne knew that, she could read him like a book. It was comforting.

"I know you'll try your best" It was barely an audible whisper. And with that the tears had free reign. They streamed down her face, a true river of sorrow. Without a second thought Jack pulled her into his arms. She let herself go, threw herself into the embrace and grief. "I'm here" he whispered in her ear "I'm here" he promised

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzx

The basement was cold and lonely. Mary drew pictures on the dirty floor. The screams and yelps from above had stopped a while ago, but the loud thudding still continued. Mary had learnt ages ago not to cry for them yet. It was no good and only served to exhaust her thus making it impossible to help the battered girl once they were returned to the dank Godforsaken hell pit. So she closed herself off. She allowed the harrowing sounds from above to simply wash over her. This was her life now, a constant battle for sanity. Not a moment of living but surviving none the less. Still it was one up on her various roommates so she kept her complaining to a minimum and to her internal monologue. She had to get Jane to run, if she was still able to of course. Seconds, minuets, hours. They all mingle into one giant black hole. Time really lost all meaning, but hopefully Jane would be back soon. The first beating was always the worst. They held back after the first one. Until the final one that is.

The door creaking as it opened brought Mary back to herself. She scooted into a dark corner. Her survival instinct that kept her out of the way was too strong to override. It was Si, he carried Jane down the stairs and dropped her unceremoniously on the floor. His eyes sought out his sister in the dim half-light of the basement.

"I'll bring you food later" He stomped back up the stairs. The faint click of the door and darkness followed. Alone again Mary felt able to approach her friend and assess the damage. She was plenty beaten up, but none of her limbs were bent at odd angles as sometimes happens. Maybe, just maybe she'll run. Mary felt she had been through enough that with the right words of persuasion she'd be able to convince Jane to go. A second beating would undoubtedly leave escape an impossible option. She sat down next to Jane and gently pulled her head onto her lap. There was really very little Mary could do. So stroking her hair in a calming manner seemed better than nothing.

Time passed slowly in there gloomy piece off hell. It was impossible to say how long Mary sat. No food came, but Si could just have forgotten her. It wouldn't be the first time. So she just sat and sat, waited and waited. She hoped that she could talk Jane round. After what seemed an eternity the older girl began to move. She let out a throaty groan as her brain began to register her battered body. Her eyes fluttered open and she began to notice her surrounding once again "Mary?" a horse whisper escaped her parched lips.

"Shhhhhhh. I'm sorry I don't have any water. I think they've forgotten about me for now" A sad smile painted the small childs face. "Now will you run?" Jane shook her head furiously ignoring the pain that shot through her. She struggled to sit up but refused Marys help. "I won't leave you" she managed.

Mary sat in thought for a minute. Enough was enough!

"I'm just some stupid girl to them. If they had any interest in me for this sick game of theirs they'd have beaten the tar outta me ages ago. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna kick up. It'll give you a chance. If you have any interest in saving us both you'll go. Get your Miss Phryne and that Detective. Come back for me"

"No. I'll distract them and you run!" Jane forced out. Talking was obviously painful for her.

"No. Where would I go. Even if I manage to find your family, your Detective theres no way they'll believe me. I'm just a street kid. But you, you said the others were in the papers. Theres a good chance they're looking for you. I don't really know how long you've been down here, but your bound to have been missed by now" With that Mary stood her mind made up. She retreated to her sleeping corner. "Rest for a bit. When I think that upstairs is quiet and settled I'll start. Stay by the wall on the floor, play dead. Just in case they notice you. If this doesn't work. If they lock the basement door when they come down, or if someone keeps an eye on you its best they don't realise what we tried to pull. Pay attention and only run if you get a clear shot" Mary whispered far quieter than usual. She didn't want to be over heard. They may well kill her for this, Jane didn't need to know that. All Jane needed to do is run

When the time came it happened fast. Jane lay on the floor still unsure about what she would do when the time came. Could she actually leave Mary here?

"NO, NO! HELP!... HELP!...STOP HIM!...YOU GOTTA STOP HIM!...HELP! HELP ME!" Marys heart wrenching screams vibrated around the small basement

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" A dreadful, almost primal scream escaped Marys lips. A scream that held all her pent up hurt, anger and misery.

Heavy footfall came clattering on the floor above them. Mary tossed and turned on what, pitifully, was meant to be her bed. Jane didn't move. She lay as close to the stairs as she dared but in the shadow of the wall. The door was thrown open and three sets of legs came storming down the stairs.

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL BREAK THE BLOODY STREET!" A harsh voice demanded. Jane watched with half open eyes. One of the men, she believed it was Si, had pulled Mary upright and was shaking her roughly.

"You wake her up or I'll batter her into next week!" The third mad growled. Jane realised that Mary didn't mean to drop this charade till she at least tried to run. But there were only three men down here, where was the fourth?

Gathering all her courage and throwing caution to the wind, with a burst of adrenalin Jane threw herself up off the floor and up the seemingly endless steps of the basement. In seconds she was out in a large hallway, the door was just a few meters in front of her. With a speed she didn't know she had she appeared almost immediately at the door. Lady Luck was smiling down on her. With a turn of the knob it easily flew open.

A roar of pure fury from behind her stopped her in her tracks. The fourth man had appeared at the other end of the corridor. With only a millisecond to gather herself Jane took off. She hurled onto the strange street and she took off in a completely random direction. The sun was setting and the streets around her appeared abandoned. She could hear the man behind her, hot on her heels. Her own personal Grim Reaper tormenting her till her last haggard breath. She was sure she was lost to him when as she rounded a corner her salvation appeared before her. Seemingly, to her eyes anyway glowing with transcendent light. Two constables. She threw her weight onto the closest one as her legs gave out.

"Please. I'm Jane Ross. There's a man after me. Please he'll kill her. You have to help her" Then the darkness came. Pulling her into blissful unconsciousness


	6. Chapter 6

A tiny pinprick of light in a long and dark tunnel, it was getting bigger. Flying at great speed until it became all consuming. A burning brightness that overwhelmed the senses. A strange noise breaks through the eternal nothingness of light. A slow, low groan. Fear feels her heart but it quickly evaporates with the realisation that the sound is coming from her. Slowly, oh so slowly Jane begins to come back to herself. Her body is heavy and uncomfortable, but she can't help but be glad that the pain which had tormented her was gone. She tried to lift her arm, but if felt as though it was being weighed down by rocks. Her legs felt equally so. Deciding it best to change the direction of her focus she tried to relax her eyes. The light was beginning to sharpen into more distinct shapes. She was in a bed; someone was sat beside her slumped in a chair. As her brain started to process better Jane couldn't help but let out a small whimper of joy. She basked in the knowledge that she was safe. Even in a druggy haze she knew it was Phryne by her side. An almost overwhelming calm filled her soul. She was safe, Phryne was with her. Everything was perfect…

Like a bullet from a gun she shot up. Somehow managing to ignore the protesting body

"Mary!" she bellowed. Her peaceful euphoria came crashing down around her. Phryne (for it was indeed Phryne by the childs bed) sat bolt upright almost toppling from her chair, her Eyes huge with shock and concern. Immediately she was at Janes hand. Holding onto it trying to calm the screaming child.

"Mary, Mary. Please Miss Phryne, you have to find her!" Her wild frantic eyes found Phrynes and she refused to brake contact. The unholy din she created in the once silent room of course attracted the attention of the nurses. Several came barrelling in armed with a large needle containing a sedative. Jane payed them no mind, her complete focus was on Phryne.

"Please find her. The men are sure to kill her otherwise" she was forced back into her pillows by the nurses

"NO!" Phrynes voice was clear and held authority. The nurses turned to her, stunned.

"Give her nothing until doctor Macmillan has seen her" Two of the nurses let go. But one, then one with the needle obviously wished to continue

"This child has been through a terrible ordeal. The best thing for her is rest" she moved to continue with administering her drug to the now completely still Jane, all the fight had drained from her exhausted body.

Phryne stepped between the nurse and Jane. "Get Doctor Macmillan. I'll follow her recommendation until then she's quiet and calm so leave her be" she stated firmly. The nurse looked doubtful but quickly left to go in search of the Doctor.

"Jane?" she was unsure that the girl was really taking much in now "Jane? You said someone…." A loud rap on the door stopped Phryne in her tracks. Jack strode in, not bothering to wait for a response. He wanted to see Jane. See her safe and alive, the image of finding her broken little body had haunted him from the moment she disappeared.

"She's a young girl. But she helped me escape. They'll take it out on her, I know they'll kill her" Jack and Phryne were still, their undivided attention on Jane, however Jane seemed almost completely unaware of their presence now in the room.

"Jane we have the man who was chasing you. He's not talking" Jack approached the bed and momentarily turned his attention from the seemingly disengaged child. "Thomas 'Tommy' Dicker, a real nasty piece of work. He's suspected of a lot but we can never quite get enough on him. Vile creature uses threats and violence to get what he wants. My guess he's the ring leader" Jack sounded glum

"well that's good news surely" Phryne interjected

"No he'll never talk. We'll probably never find the others. Nor this girl Jane has mentioned"

A yell of anguish from Jane caused both Jack and Phryne to jump

"You have to find her detective! Miss Phryne please, I promised" The last was spoken in a whisper which broke Phrynes heart.

"They'll try my darling"

"Of course we will" Jack added "Just don't expect too much. They have probably disbanded by now. Gone into hiding"

Phryne sat in the bed beside Jane and gently stroked her hair

"I missed you Jane, I love you" Phrynes eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her.

"Love. It's a nice word. Strong, powerful and yet so short, just four letters. Four letters and yet it means so much to so many. I know a few other important four lettered words Miss; home, safe, food, mama. How about hope. Hope is surely important. I have all these things. Mary doesn't have any. She potentially sacrificed herself for me. That has to mean something" Phrynes tears now had full run as the formed rivers down her checks. She sat and pulled Jane into a tight hug.

Jack took in the emotionally charged scene, but was unable to speak. He took a moment to collect himself and on pure instinct sat on the other side of Jane and pulled them both into his arms. He'd do anything to keep his girls safe and happy. And he knew how to do that, he was going to brake Tommy Dicker.


	7. Chapter 7

Mac arrived after a time and with no small amount of regret broke up the small family-like scene.

"She needs rest" Her tone was a clear instruction, leaving no room to argue.

"Of course doctor, just one moment. Jane?" The girl looked at the detective.

"Quickly what can you tell me about Mary?"

"She's young. Seven, eight maybe?" Phryne took in a sharp breath of air, such a young child alone with such monsters "Blond I think, pretty under all the grime. She said it was just her and Si, Simon I presume. Oh and I don't think they are from Melbourne. She said she didn't understand why he brought her here and I got the feeling she didn't just mean the house. I think she's from further afield, but that's just a hunch"

"Did she ever mention her parents, or any other family?" Jack enquired

"No, she just said that it'd always been just her and her brother"

Jack nodded his understanding "Thank you Jane" He gently pushed her hair from her face "Rest up now. I'll find out what I can" With that he turned and walked steadfastly from the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hours later Jack was once again sat in his office contemplating a stiff drink. For once his stress was not from one Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher, but instead due to a dirt-bag named Thomas Dicker.

He hadn't talked.

Jack wasn't surprised, just incredibly disappointed. They just needed something! A firm knock on the door roused him from his pity party.

"Sir, are you OK?" Hugh came in, His face filled with his concern.

"Yea, I just don't know how to get him to talk"

"Well what about the girl? She just a kid, where did she come from? AS little girl, someone's going to be missing her. And if they're not there has to be a reason for it, right?

Hugh was a genius! Jack could have kissed him if it was at all acceptable. A rush of energy filled the previously exhausted detective.

"Hugh, call round Healesville, Daylesford and Seymore. I'll take Bendigo, Geelong and Ballarat. We'll start close and extend out the search if we have to" He looked excitedly into Hugh blank, confused face " Look for missing children matching the girl, oh and criminal records, this Si is a nasty creature. You are completely right. They have to have come from somewhere" Jack took a breath and calmed a little "Its a long shot but its all we have right now"

Hugh nodded his understanding and left. His mind pointedly focused on the job at hand.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Really, well what can you tell me?" Jack couldn't believe his luck. He'd been calling round for hours and finally a lead which sounds like it might be promising in Bendigo.

"Now I'm not really sure, see there was a Simon Noble and he had a baby sister called Mary. But we believed they'd been murdered with the rest"

Jack was more than a little confused.

"I really appreciate you talking to me Detective Jenkins. So how about you start from the beginning and we'll see if its possible if the two children we have here are one and the same as the children you're talking of"

"OK. Well you gotta go right back to Tobias Noble six years ago. He was a nasty piece of work. Always beating on his meek little wife, and those poor kids too! Now Simon he was the oldest he would have been eleven or there about when the killing happened. Then there was Abigail, she was ten, Hannah was seven, Joseph was four and the baby Mary was only two. They lived just over the road from us you see, my wife would sometimes go in and visit with Doris and the children. That Tobias, he was an evil man especially when on the drink. Now I can only tell you what we've been able to piece together. Tobias never really told us much, only that he killed them and that they had it coming. You see we think he came home drunk, this was fairly normal for him. Now it looks like he started to beat on one of the younger children. We think Doris intervened and fought back. Now Tobias didn't like that, no sir, he didn't like it one little bit. He lost total control and beat that poor women to death. He then turned his attention, and a very large knife on those defenceless children. However he always claimed not to have killed Simon or Mary. Now we simply didn't believe him. We just believed he'd managed to hide those bodies before we got there. It was an absolute blood bath"

Jack sat stunned in his chair. Sometimes the depth of human depravity crushed him. With a clear of his throat he pulled himself together and asked "So what makes you think the children I've mentioned are the Noble children?"

"Well the ages are right and from what I remember they were blond. All the noble children were, just like their mother. But mostly because you're in Melbourne. You see the Nobles did have a house there I think, although they hardly used it. It came to Doris through her parents I believe"

"Our witness seemed to think that Si and Mary were new to the area"

"Look I don't know what to tell ya, but from what you've told me you have no leads and no time. Now I can tell you that I honestly believe that any boy raised by Tobias Noble could easily turn out to be an incredibly violent man. Now I can dig out that Melbourne address for you if you like. I can't guarantee its anything to do with your case, but..."

Jack had to agree, there was no definitive proof that these children where the Noble children, but there was enough that they just might be. All he could do was listen to his instincts and they said 'go to the house'.

"Please look into it, call me as soon as you have the address to hand, Thank you" With that he hung up

It was a long shot but Jack couldn't help but feel that they were finally on the right path.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The pain was worse than she had ever imagined. A roaring fire spread through her chest every time she took a breath. Her now mangled legs were just a bundle of blinding pain. She had stupidly chanced a look and them a short while ago and immediately regretted it, as she knew she would. Both where bent into awkward shapes and bleeding. They were still pounding on her although not with such vigour. An occasional kick collided with her now broken body. Silently she repeatedly prayed the same prayer 'Please God, take me now. Release me from this hell. Let me die'

It had all started after Jane escaped. Si went insane. They belted her a few times but left it at that. But then Tommy didn't return and panic started to set in for the group. They needed to flee but Mary had become a liability. Little Jo suggested slitting her throat, but Si refused. Eventually she was dragged upstairs and the beating began. They were going to kill her, she knew that but she really couldn't bring herself to care. She wanted to die, she would welcome it as an old friend. She'd seen to much of it to scare her, in Mary's eyes death would be a freeing from the continual torment.

She saw it coming, the moment. Si came over to her on the floor, he gently brushed the hair from her blooded face.

"Its gotta be this way Mary, You'll slow me down. Guess I shoulda left you to Pa, sorry about that" He stood up straight before her. The last thing she knew was her brothers large boot connecting squarely with her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Darkness is an amazing thing. It envelops you like a constricting blanket. Many think that this is a truly awful sensation, claustrophobic and destructive. They fear the dark, finding it bleak,depressing even. But not her, she always enjoyed the emotional freedom that came with darkness. No one could see her sadness, her fear, she was hidden. After a time basking in the darkness she wandered if she was in fact dead. But no, Mary soon realised she had no such luck. She waited quietly, refusing to open her eyes. The fantasy of her own death was warming and she was in no hurry to give up the pretence. It was nice to know she wasn't in the middle of a beating right now. She wandered what damage had been done to her. She was finding it hard to concentrate properly, but she wasn't in much pain only a dull ache encompassed her small body.

A scratching, rustling sound next to her pulled her attention. It was not a noise she recognised, a sound she really couldn't place. Curiosity got the better of her and she tried to open her eyes. This +proved to be a decision she immediately regretted. The light surrounding her was unbearable. A sharp gasp of pain escaped her swollen lips. She heard foot steps quickly approach her. She braced her body for impact, but no blow never came. The ground beneath her gave way a little as someone sat beside her. It was only then that Mary realised she was in a bed. A real, soft bed.

A gentle hang stroked her hair. It felt nice, warming to the heart. Another rustling sound came from across the room

"Shh, be quiet Jane" Someone softly scolded from beside Mary

"But..."

"No buts. She needs to rest! Let her recover some then you can have all the time in the world,. Now lie back at let yourself heal up. We don't want Mac changing her mind and taking you into a separate room now do you?"

The voice was kind and homely to Mary's ear. And Jane , dear Jane was alive and safe. With this new information stored away Mary felt herself drift off. She had no idea where she was, but whatever the situation it was better than where she came from.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jane sat up in her bed, Phryne had momentary left to stretch her legs, but only after many assurances that Jane would be alright for a few minuets alone. Jane of course was by no mean healed. It was a little uncomfortable to breath and coughing was an absolute no-no. Her head hurt far more than she ever admitted aloud, and the bruises, well she simply chose not to look at those. This alone was an incredibly difficult feat as they covered most of her body. But she was alive, and so was her wonderful young saviour sleeping just a few feet away. Her most cherished memory will forever be when a rather dishevelled Detective Robinson came hurtling into her privet hospital room and announced

"We found her, she's alive...Just, They have her in surgery"

She Phryne and Jack all sat for what felt like forever waiting on news of the girl. Eventually someone came to inform Jack that the girl was out and stable. Of course Phryne insisted on only the best for the child. And after much discussion (and Jane guessed a large donation incentive) Jane was moved to a larger room and Mary was allowed to join her. And here they were. Jane looked over to her new roomie and once again marvelled at how strong and resilient the tiny young girl was. She was a fighter with a strong mind, a will to live.

Detective Robinson had told them how they found her. How when they arrived at the house they could clearly hear people inside. A few of the larger Sargent took down the door and he and Hugh had gone straight in. They found the group of men in a back room viciously kicking around a bloody mass of clothes. They truly believed they were too late. The young girl was unrecognisable as human. Her face completely swollen, both arms and a leg very clearly broken. But somehow, by some divine intervention from on high, the young, destroyed child still drew breath.

Jane could only look on in awe at the girls wish for life as she watched over her . She stared on as she noticed Mary's eyes begin to flutter open.

"Don't move Mary, you're badly hurt!"

Mary slowly turned her head to Jane and tried to smile (at least that's what Jane believed Mary was trying to do, it was hard to tell)

"Don't try to talk, it'll be be a while before you can do that" Carefully Jane swung her legs over the edge of the bed and gently lowered herself onto the floor. With a distinctly inelegant shuffle Jane made her way to the other bed and sat beside her friend.

"Your arms are both broken, so is your leg. That's why they probably feel heavy and strange" Mary met Janes eyes. They were clear and bright despite the bruises and swelling. A question seemed to sit within them.

"The police have your brother as well as the others. They'll have to answer for their crimes"

A single tear formed and fell from Marys less swollen eye.

"Please don't cry Mary, you're safe now. You're not alone any more. I'll be by your side, always"Jane whispered, her emotions fast catching up with her.

A sound at the door caused Jane to jump

"Jane, you should be in bed" The deep voice wasn't in the slightest bit angry, it seemed to be filled with concern and love.

"I'm sorry detective"

The man let out a chuckle "Don't worry, here let me help you back to bed" H e carefully lifted her, she placed her arms around his shoulders, completely trusting. Mary couldn't help but watch in fascination. The Detective gently placed Jane back onto her own bed. He tucked the blanket in around her and refilled her water glass. Slowly lowering his head he whispered something into Janes ear. She smiled an unmistakeably contented smile and proceeded to close her eyes and settle for a much needed nap. The detective turned his attention to the younger of the two girls. She looked so very small, so very small and so very broken.

"Are you in much pain Mary?" His voiced held clear concern. Mary slowly moved her head from side to side. A clear no. It wasn't a lie either, although she felt strange, heavy and bogged down there was in fact very little pain (as long as she stayed quiet still)

"You had us worried there for a while little one. But I have to admit, you are an absolute fighter!" A strange expression filled the detectives eyes. Mary couldn't place it. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, clearly trying to find the words for what ever it was he wanted to say next.

"It was you wasn't it? Cleaning the girls faces I mean?"

Mary stared into his eyes, she saw such kindness, kindness as shes never know in her entire life. She nodded.

"You are one amazingly brave young lady" Once again he smiled down at her.

"That she is" A women spoke from behind Jack.

"Now Mary we need to focus on you getting better"

/

Weeks passed, day by day Mary grew stronger and stronger. She watched with a aching heart as Jane became well enough to leave. She was glad her friend had recovered, but she would miss her and her guardian who had been a permanent fixture at their sides. But to her tremendous surprise they kept coming back, and not just to visit but all day every day.

Slowly the end was in sight, the doctors were talking of her being able to leave. A fear built up inside Marys chest, how would she survive without Si to look after her.

"Mary, I would like you to come home with us" Phryne announced to the girl one day quite out of the blue "Jack, that is Detective Robinson has arranged everything so you can" She raised her eyes up to the childs "That is, if you want too" A joy bubbled up inside Mary, an exquisite sensation. In an act of unusual forwardness Mary threw her arms around the adult and clung on.

"Its alright now Mary, you'll never be alone again"


	9. Chapter 9

And just like that, as if someone had finally pressed play on her life, time for Mary started to pass. The physical wounds continued to heal and slower still the more destructive injuries to her mind began to ease. But she didn't want to talk or even hear about her past or the case against the gang. Phryne kept all the newspaper reports so that when, one day when she felt able too she might understand some of what she survived. And Jack always promised to be at hand whenever she might need questions answered. He'd always be there for them all freely giving aid and support. However there was just one thing which Mary did feel the undeniable need to ask. It was one Wednesday evening not long after she had made her home at the Fisher residence. As Phryne come to tuck her in she knew something was wrong with the child.

"What's the matter Mary?...Please speak to me" She waited taking a moment to collect her own scattered thoughts. She wasn't sure what to say to coax the child out of silence. It was still a bit of a battlefield with Mary. She wasn't always in complete control of her emotions. The negative ones were always the biggest hurdle; fear, anger and unimaginable sadness could all sweep the girl off her feet with no seeming rhyme or reason. Phryne and the family tried to give her space at times like these, but not to much space. There was always someone (often two or three) close by to emotionally bring her home. It would take time, perhaps a lifetime to recover from the psychological damage done. But all those around her were resolved to offer her the love and support she needed most.

Mary lay trying to deal with her own inner turmoil. Did she have a right to know? Did she even deserve answers? She felt she was to blame, at least in part for what happened. No matter how much she was told otherwise, she still felt responsible. Being a child didn't dismiss that. She knew she'd tried. But trying is no good if it only leads to failure

"I just don't understand"

"Understand, Understand what my darling?"

"Why he did it. Why they all did it"

"Oh, I see"

"I mean Si was always a bit...off. Maybe a bit much, a bit aggressive. But nothing like that. They were just children, just little girls" her voice began to break "None of them much older than me. Why, why would they do it?"

Phryne pulled her into a bone crushing hug "Ohh sweetheart. Mary I'm sorry, but I can't give you those answers" She whispered in her ear. She lay Mary back down and fiddled with the blanket. "None of them ever gave an explanation. I don't..." She took a deep breath to try and centre herself.

Mary waited a moment before she spoke "It doesn't make sense for one person to want to hurt another like that. And this was a whole group of them...It doesn't make sense" With this thought finally voiced Mary felt the need to find refuge by burying her hear inside her blankets. Life was often still to much for her.

Phryne rescued the child from the depths of the bed.

"I do have an idea. Maybe not a why Mary, but perhaps a how"

"What do you mean" Mary interrupted "surely the why and the how are the same thing!"

"No, not always. I think a number of broken and violent people, all of them who saw themselves as outsiders of normal society, well they found one another. Created their own social group, almost like a pack of wolves. And as this pack they could do things that they could never do individually. Even that ring leader Tommy Dicker, his history showed nothing like this. Yet as a group they egged each other on, allowed it to happen. And darling I can't tell you why they targeted who they did, or why they did what they did. But I think the group as a whole allowed it to happen and what WE should be grateful for, with all the loss and destruction, out of it for us came you! You are a precious thing to come out of this Mary. Jane, she gets a sister and I get another daughter. And of course Jack positivly adores you. We all got something out of it. The price was high, so very very high. I'm definitely not saying its what should have happened. In an ideal world everyone would be safe, happy, everyone would be loved, but sadly it just doesn't happen. All we can do Mary is live our lives for now. The path you have walked was chosen for you a long time ago. Far longer than you think. Your father..." Mary sharply turned her head away "No, don't turn away. You don't want to talk about this, I know. But one day you will want to know. And it may help you to understand your brother a little better"

"I don't want to understand him. He's evil!"

"I know his actions were absolutely, without a doubt inexcusable. And he is 100% responsible for what he did. But sometimes the life we live, signposts can point our way. But overall its up to us to choose if we follow them or not. You chose not too. You could have joined in with your brother and the others, couldn't you. You could have helped them, you could have not cared. I believe your life would have been much easier if you'd done just that"

"I couldn't just sit by" Mary sat bolt upright, she was outraged

" I know, I know" Phryne pacified " And that speaks to your character above all else. My darling don't get upset. Calm, calm" Mary lay back into her pillow. She tried to put her fractured mind to rest. " Its time to sleep now. I'm sorry I don't have all the answers but I won't give you a lie wrapped up as truth just to appease you"

"I know. And I love you for it" The child gave a small smile. A crushing wave of emotion hit Phryne. She tried to hold back her joyful tears and said "Go to sleep and rest. I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Miss Phryne"

"Goodnight my Mary" And with that she closed the door and turned her attention to putting Jane to bed.

/

Some hours later Phryne was in the sitting room when a wonderful sound filled her ears. Such a simple sound. But the knock that came filled her with unbelievable joy. She had so missed that noise. For so long silence filled her evenings, but with that knock a feeling of pure contentment bubbled within her. And in he strolled. Mr Butler had already disappeared.

"Are you alright Miss Fisher?"

"Yes I'm quiet well Jack" She paused a moment internally questioning the honesty of her own answer "Its just, Mary asked me a question and I couldn't give her an answer. The only question she's ever asked about this whole ghastly business and I don't know. We talked, I think I helped"

Jack nodded his understanding. "I understand your Aunt is trying to get her into the same school as Jane"

"Yes, but I'm not sure. I don't think it'll be a right fit for Mary. She really is content to be here. She learning to leave. Dots teaching her, she is wonderfully patient with her. She is doing so well, I'm reluctant to change to much too soon"

"Yes I know what you mean. When she joined me out the other day, she near pulled my arm off dragging me into a book store. She spent such a long time looking at all the pictures. I promised her that once she was reading I'd take her back and she could pick out any book she wanted" A fond smile broke across Jacks face, it caused Phryne to laugh. Jack so very much loved that sound he crossed the room and joined her on the sofa. He looked about him and allowed the wave of happiness to flow through him. It wasn't 'normal' he supposed, not the way a life should be, but he truly felt he had and was part of a family here. They had never bothered to discuss what had torn them apart all those months ago. Neither really acknowledged it, but they would , they'd have too for his on sanity. But not now. Now the focus was on trying to help put back the pieces of the broken child.

A noise from the hallway, quiet, yet somehow loud. It forced their attention from one another.

"Jane? Mary?" Phryne called out.

A small blond face peered around the door frame.

"I couldn't sleep. My brain just won't stop. I just can't sleep" The adults turned to each other and both nodded slightly. Jack shifted slightly away from Phryne a little creating a small gap.

"Come on then" Jack said as Phryne patted the sofa between them. Mary flew across the room and cuddled up between them. Tucking her feet under herself and using Jacks lap as a pillow, Phrynes arm as a blanket she was well nestled in. This wasn't the first time she'd done this. In fact its how she slept best.

Phryne and Jack continued to talk in lowered voices about nothing in of importance. Not wishing to disturb the child as she drifted off into a peaceful and loving sleep. The feeling of being loved and surrounded by those who would protect and care for her was a feeling that would become part of her day-to-day life. A feeling that she would forever cherish

The End


End file.
